<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoodie by silver_cuffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570513">Hoodie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_cuffs/pseuds/silver_cuffs'>silver_cuffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Drunk!Seto, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Make Up, Profanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_cuffs/pseuds/silver_cuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd probably think I was psychotic if you knew what I still got in my closet. I slip it on over my shoulders, you're something I'll never get over, it makes me feel a little bit closer to you.</p>
<p>Kaiba finally pushed Jounouchi to the breaking point and all he has left is his stupid hoodie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler &amp; Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on 'Hoodie' by Hey Violet. So give it a listen, even though it is by no means necessary to read the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seto Kaiba sat in a worn leather chair in his study, blearily lifting his glass of whiskey to his lips, scowling when he realized it was once again empty. Shambling to his feet, he staggered over to the liquor cabinet and fumbled with the glass decanter, attempting to pour more in his glass. Kaiba cursed as his glass seemed to move when he tried to pour but his cursing increased tenfold when he managed to slosh some of the liquor onto the cuff of the hoodie he was wearing. </p>
<p>“No, no, no, no, no, no…” he mumbled as he stared at the dark liquid spreading. Jerking his hand he attempted to blot the wet spot with a napkin he saw sitting on the ledge of the cabinet. Once the cuff was only slightly damp, Seto sighed and buried this nose into the collar and inhaled deeply. </p>
<p>It was the only thing that he still had of Jounouchi’s and in his inebriated state he had almost ruined it. He had fucked up. He had fucked everything up and he didn’t know what to do about it. His emotions had been so much easier to handle when he hadn’t had them. </p>
<p>“Jesus Christ, you’re a fucking mess.” A voice sounded from the doorway. </p>
<p>Seto glanced over at the door and frowned. Now he was hallucinating. Great. “Go ‘way.” He slurred. </p>
<p>You could almost hear the eye roll imbedded in the voice that responded, “No, you idiot. Mokuba called me. You have him really worried.” The voice got louder as the speaker approached him. “Holy shit, is that my hoodie? You emotionally stunted asshole. I can’t believe you’re wearing that.”</p>
<p>Seto attempted to throw his patented glare at the hallucination coming closer to him but in his current state, it proved less than effective. “You’re not him. Go ‘way. He told me he wasn’t coming back. I fucked it all up.” Seto slurred again and hiccupped lightly, plopping back down on his chair and pulling the hood over his head, slightly tightening the strings, and breathing deeply. It still smelled like Jounouchi’s cologne and the slight hint of cigarette smoke, which even when he hadn’t been wearing it for days, he hadn’t been able to figure out if that was from a habit Jounouchi had said he kicked but hadn’t, or if it still somehow lingered from the couple of burns that were littered throughout the garment. </p>
<p>“Goddamnit, Kaiba. It’s me. How much have you had to drink?” Jounouchi as he sat down in the chair opposite of Kaiba.</p>
<p>Seto looked at the apparition before him, his head lolling slightly. “Not enough, if you’re still haunting me.” </p>
<p>“Fuck, Kaiba, I never wanted you to get like this. What the hell were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t. I’m not. I don’t.” The brunette started and stopped his sentence several times, unsure of which way was truly up, let alone what he was trying to say. Taking a breath, he tried to push some oxygen to his brain, and get it functioning enough for this hallucination to go away. </p>
<p>“Why are you here, mutt? I thought you told me you were never coming back.”</p>
<p>“Not that mutt bullshit again. Look, I wish I could hate you and I wish I could walk away like that. That would certainly make my life so much fucking easier, but I can’t. Mokuba told me you hadn’t left your study in days. He was worried about you. Which makes me worried about you. What the hell happened to you?”</p>
<p>Kaiba stared at the double Jounouchis in front of him, shaking his head and once again breathing through his nose deeply, especially at hearing the Jounouchi didn’t hate him, even though he had every right to.<br/>
“You. You fucking happened to me. You kept pushing me. I built those walls around my heart for a reason. And your stupid incessant pushing tore them down, ripped them to shreds and stomped on them. I wanted them back. God, just looking at you hurt. But in a good way. Is there a good hurt?”</p>
<p>Jounouchi sighed, his head dropping into his hand. “You’re so goddamn difficult to deal with. For a fucking genius, you’re real stupid when it comes to emotions, aren’t you? You don’t think I felt the same way? That same ache? You don’t push that away Kaiba. You pull that closer. It’s called love, you ass.”</p>
<p>Seto tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, pulling his hands up his face he grimaced slightly as the alcohol damp sleeve assaulted his senses. Seto knew he was acting so unlike himself but at this point, he didn’t know if it was the alcohol or if it was the lack of walls he had spent years and years building. Jounouchi reached over to him and gently grasped the hands covering Seto’s face, pulling them down. Jounouchi almost broke at the childlike vulnerability he saw reflected on Seto’s face and sighed. </p>
<p>“I know it’s hard for you to express yourself, but you have to do it before you push me too far away and before you get like this. I know you’ve been hurt in ways I can only begin to imagine, but you have to trust me.”</p>
<p>“But you left.”</p>
<p>Jounouchi dropped Kaiba’s hands and scraped his own hand through his hair. “Because I was sick of your bullshit. I believe in me and you. But we’re lightning in a bottle and we’re bound to push each other sometimes. We always have and I just needed some time.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Jounouchi stood and pulled Kaiba to his feet, reaching up to pull down the zipper on the hoodie Kaiba was wearing. His hoodie. “I still can’t believe you’re wearing this old rag. I would have thought you would have incinerated it.”</p>
<p>Kaiba shrugged lightly, stilling Jounouchi’s hands on the zipper. “It made me feel a little bit closer to you. If I couldn’t have you, it was as close as I could get.” Jounouchi shook his head incredulously. “You’re a piece of work, you know that? Well, I’m here now.”</p>
<p>The expression on Seto’s face was a clear indication that he was still inebriated, looking a little lost as he stared at Katsuya’s eyes. “Are you going to leave again?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t really the plan. But it wasn’t last time either. You gotta let me in. I might push you but it’s always to get closer to you.”</p>
<p>Seto nodded, still unsteady, still holding Katsuya’s hands. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and he took a breath and leaned forward, hoping to capture the other’s lips with his own. God he had missed him. </p>
<p>Katsuya sighed and let himself lean into the kiss, shifting his hands in Seto’s grip to intertwine their fingers. He tasted the whiskey on the other’s tongue and was again reminded of how much Seto had had to drink before he had gotten there. Breaking the kiss, he kept their hands intertwined and tugged the blue eyed man with him out of the study and deeper into the mansion. </p>
<p>“Where are you taking me?”</p>
<p>“You, you idiot, need water and aspirin. You’re going to have some regrets in the morning.”</p>
<p>Kaiba flushed lightly, knowing the other was right. He didn’t remember the last time his body had harbored more water than alcohol in the last few days and he let himself be tugged along. </p>
<p>Reaching the bathroom, Katsuya poured Seto a glass of water, and handed him two white pills, which Seto took gratefully and he choked down the chalky pills, despite the water feeling the bitter taste settle on his tongue.  Katsuya watched him drink the remainder of the water before filling the cup up a second time and grabbing Seto’s hand again, this time leading him to the room and the bed within. Jounouchi set the cup of water on the bedside table, knowing Kaiba would want it later, before turning to the brunette.</p>
<p>“You need to get some sleep. And take off that damn hoodie, you thief. I want it back.” Seto easily relinquished the hoodie, after all, he had the real thing with him now and he was beginning to realize how poor of a substitute the hoodie was for the vibrant blonde standing before him. Jounouchi took the hoodie from Seto and threw it into the hamper in the room, slightly disgusted.</p>
<p>“Seriously babe, how long have you been wearing that? I don’t think it’s quite in the same state I left it in.” Seto shrugged, partly in answer and partly because he was now removing the rest of his clothes, so he could settle himself in the sheets, the world spinning as he let himself lay down. </p>
<p>Tilting his head to the side, he looked hopefully at the blonde, “Lay with me?” Katsuya rolled his eyes, before removing his own layers of clothing and sliding in next to him. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t planning on staying tonight, you know?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you are now.” The brunette answered as he pulled Katsuya closer, snuggling into his warmth and breathing in the scent of the blonde. The scent of his skin and cologne mixed together into the heady scent of his lover that he had missed. Katsuya wrapped his arms around Seto and as a testament to his drunkenness, Seto’s breathing soon evened out, unconsciousness claiming him quickly with the alcohol’s help. </p>
<p>Sighing and shifting slightly to get more comfortable, Katsuya looked at the sleeping man. He really did love him, no matter how much of a pain in the ass he was. And he did really love that hoodie, so he was glad Seto was here waiting for him with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all. This was hard for me to write. The beginning was easy and then when I got to the dialogue... and I know Kaiba is a little OOC but alcohol will do that to ya. </p>
<p>Still un-beta'd so if you see any obvious errors, let a girl know. </p>
<p>And either way, let me know what you think! </p>
<p>I'm still working on some longer stuff but I don't want to post it until all parts are done, as we have enough dead fics laying around, around here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>